A mothers love
by magirl0413
Summary: i couldn't come up a good enough summary for this so please just read it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first labyrinth fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it.**

Jareth took a long swig of the wine and nearly spat it out. It tasted fowl and bitter like everything in his kingdom did. He wanted something sweeter, stronger. He wanted Sarah. But she had rejected him, despite all that he had offered her, the strong willed woman had said no. With a wave of his hand the goblet of wine disappeared and was replaced by a small crystal ball that sat cold against the palm of his hand. He put it to his lips and whispered into it. It shimmered and swirled, but soon the image of a girl appeared in the clear glass. Her eyes were closed in sweet innocence and her midnight hair framed a halo around her face. Jareth gazed longingly into the ball at the beautiful face and wondered what she dreamed of.

"Still watching her then," Santh asked mildly amused. Jareth ignored the sudden intrusion of the man and simply continued to watch the girl sleep. "How is she unlike the other girls you have preyed upon, you highness," he said mockingly.

Jareth was forced to acknowledge him this time, " Be wary of how you speak to me Santh. I could still kill you, brother dear," She paused and glanced back at the girl, "I don't know how but she is," he said almost softly.

Santh laughed, "So it's true then, the Goblin king has fallen in love, and with a human no less." Jareth stiffened and turned towards his brother. The older goblin's hair was pulled back into a loose tie that trailed down his back. Santh grinned flashing his pointed teeth and his green eyes shone.

"Why are you here Santh," Jareth growled.

"Why to see you little brother," he mocked.

Jareth narrowed his eyes, "Don't test me brother. Why are you really here?"

Santh laughed, "Oh, you really are no fun little J," Jareth growled at the name, " I came on behalf of her majesty the Queen. She wanted me to confirm her suspicions," Jareth raised an eyebrow, "Oh and what are those?"

"That you have fallen in genuine love with a human no less. I can honestly tell That the Queen will certainly not be happy with my news," Santh said, unable to hid his smirk.

Jareth groaned, "The Queen is never happy," he mumbled. Santh sighed, "It's true, but she seems especially upset about this. You know how jealous mother can be, especially when it comes to the humans," Santh said with a chuckle. Jareth sat up and banished the clear sphere, "And what will mother do about it," almost daring his brother to say it. Santh smirk, unimpressed and unafraid. "She is not about killing, especially since you know how she feels about the humans."

Jareth sat up straighter and fixed his elder brother with a cold mask of fury, "I will not tolerate anything happening to Sarah," he said fiercely.

Santh's eyes narrowed, "So you will fight for her then?"

"Yes," The Goblin King said without hesitation.

"Mother will not be happy, that her youngest has turned against her."

"I really don't care anymore if mother is happy or not. If you or her hurts Sarah, there will be consequences," he said darkly.

Santh stared at his younger brother for a moment, "Perhaps he has," he whispered so quietly not even the Goblin King could hear him. The Goblin King turned away and stormed back to his throne, "If that is all you came for Santh you may leave now."

Santh snorted, "As if I need your permission," with that he shrank into the form of a raven. It cawed at Jareth for a moment and flew gracefully out of the window.

Though he had put on an indifferent air, Jareth was worried about what his mother would do to Sarah. He had to speak the human girl. Perhaps he could convince her to come back with him to his world. For her safety of course.

Hoggle entered, almost cautiously, "Her majesty won't hurt the little lady will she," he said softly.

"She won't hurt her," Hoggle sighed in relief, "The Queen will kill her," Jareth said darkly without turning to the dwarf.

"B-But you won't let that happen will you?"

Jareth finally turned to him, "I'd die first before I let anything happen to her," he said in an uncharacteristic show of devotion and genuine affection. Jareth stood suddenly, "I'll return by dawn," he said regally and transformed into a snowy white owl. The beautiful bird flew gracefully into the sun shining like fresh snow in the sunlight. Hoggle sighed, "Keep her safe."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been five long and lonely years since her adventure in the Labyrinth. It had been five years since she had seen everyone. Five years and she still missed him. At first they had come whenever she had called but suddenly one night they had simply not come. Sarah had waited up for hours to see them but her room had remained dark and empty. She sighed into her hand. It wasn't his charm or his hansom features that she missed. It was his eyes. They held a deep loneliness and regret in those piercing blue eyes. That is why Sarah feel in love with the Goblin King. She could understand it, she saw through all of it. His arrogance and cruelty, it was all an act. That wasn't the real Jareth. Sarah smiled a bit at his voice, taunting her. Maybe the Goblin King was a bit arrogant, after all he was the powerful Goblin King. She sighed again and stared out of her dorm room window. There were no classes today, but unlike her peers she was not happy, she was board. She missed the excitement and thrill of the Labyrinth and would give anything to go back, if only to see her friends again. Her mind, once again, wondered to the Goblin King.

"I wish I could see him again," She whispered. She blinked a moment then gasped; there out on the limb of a tree close to her window was a snowy white owl. She nearly fell out of her chair.

"J-Jareth," she whispered. Sarah stared into the familiar glassy blue eyes. The owl's head jerked to the round and Sarah nodded in understanding. She jumped from her chair and sprinted out of the room and down the halls. She burst through the collage doors and froze.

There he was, casually leaning against a tree. He wore a blue dress shirt with a black tie and black dress pants. His white hair hung around his shoulders. Altogether, he looked like a rock star.

Sarah really wanted to give into her impulse to run over and tackle him into a hug but she knew that would appall the great Goblin king. "What are you doing here Jareth," she asked in shock after she had calmly walked over to him.

"Hello Sarah, how are you?" He said casually ignoring her question. Sarah bristled a bit at being ignored but she sighed, "I'm fine Jareth but-," he swiftly cut her off, "Now, I know that is not true. There is no use in trying to lie to me Sarah," he said getting closer to her face. She resisted the urge to close the distance between them, "Alright so everything is not fine," she said quietly. Sarah could almost swear that there was a hint of concern cross his face but it was quickly gone, "What is it?"

"Jareth, really it's nothing."

"What is it Sarah," he insisted. She sighed "Alright, alright, I think lately I've been followed," she said in a well hidden frightened voice. Jareth scowled, "Followed? By what?" "I-I'm not sure, I guess you could call them… shadows. I see them from the corner of my eye but when I turn to look they are gone. Jareth what's going on?" Jareth looked slightly worried at her words, which freighted her to no end. He hesitated, "Jareth please tell me," she pleaded. Upon hearing Sarah's desperate plea his resolve crumbled, "It is… my mother she…. She' after you," he said quietly.

"After me?! Why?!" Sarah cried in horror, "What could your mother possibly want with me?"

"Because that is why," The Goblin king growled. "Jareth, tell me why," she said sternly. Without thinking Jareth said, "Because, she discovered I have feeling for you," he instantly looked shocked and her took a step back and frowned.

"F…Feelings," Sarah whispered in elation. The Goblin King returned her feelings? Jareth huffed, getting impatient, 'Humans and their stupid feelings,' he thought. "Sarah, we do not have time for this. We must go," he insisted.

Sarah started, "Go? Go where?" Even though she already knew the answer. Jareth snorted, very unlike him, "To the Goblin palace, I can protect you better at my palace rather than this human world."

"I-I can't just leave here! I…. I have…..," she stopped when she realized she had nothing. Her stepmother and father were busy taking care of Toby and besides, they don't really talk to her aside from when she goes home for holidays. They would think everything was fine. It was decided, "When can we go," she said with determination. Jareth smiled, making Sarah's heart beat faster.

He waved his hand and the college campus disappeared and was replaced by the charming stone throne room of the Goblin King. "Sarah?!" She spun and was engulfed around the middle. "Hoggle!" She cried happily. "Hoggle, how are?"

"I'm fine you?"

Sarah sighed, "Things could be better."

"Yes, yes so good to see everyone again, but we need to come up with a plan," Jareth said impatiently.

"Plan? Plan for what I wonder," A slick sweet voice said from the throne. Jareth and Sarah both spun to face the imposing voice. Sarah gasped in surprise, the woman was tall with long snow white hair that cascaded over her shoulders and down her black dress. She was the most beautiful woman Sarah had ever seen. Sarah felt oddly familiar cold blue eyes staring at her coldly. Jareth stepped protectively in front of Sarah. "Mother, what are you doing here," he asked suspiciously.

"Mother," Sarah whispered in disbelief. "Yes, this is my mother," Jareth said softly.

"Hello dear, I just popped in to see how my youngest was doing," the woman said in a sickly sweet voice.

"You have siblings," Sarah asked in awe.

Jareth ignored her this time, "It is wonderful to see you again mother, but I would have appreciated some advanced warning."

The Queen's eyes flashed towards Sarah, "And who is this dear?" Suddenly she was right in between the two and she held Sarah's chin in her thin elegant hands. Hoggle made a slight noise behind Sarah, "You may go now dwarf," The Queen said icily. They heard him hesitate before sighing and leaving the room without another word. The woman forced Sarah's head to the side as if she was examining her.

"Mother," Jareth growled warningly.

The woman ignored her son and sighed in disapproval, "Human what are your true feelings for my son," She said bluntly and without hesitation.

"Mother! What do you think you are doing," Jareth snarled.

Once again he was ignored, "Answer me human," She ordered fiercely. Sarah froze and opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Well I-,"

"So do you have feelings then?"

"I-,"

"Answer the question girl! Do you or do you not?"

"But I,"

"You see Jareth I told you she does not feel that way about you. Do not lie to him whelp, he is much to good for you," She said icily.

"But I do like him," Sarah cried frustrated. Her mouth snapped shut and she froze.

The Queen looked just as shocked as her son, "Y-You do," Jareth asked in genuine shock and hope dripping in his voice. The poor girl blushed deeply and fiddled with her hands. She refused to look at either of them. She glanced up and saw a look of pure joy and hope in his eyes, unfortunately the queen saw it too. The woman looked at her son with contempt and disappointment but it seemed the King only had eyes for Sarah.

Sarah sighed and felt that since she had already dug the hole she might as well go all the way, "Well… I- yes I like… you," she mumbled turning an even deeper red. A grin spread across the Goblin King's face, not one of malice or arrogance, but a genuine smile of happiness.

The jealous Queen witnessed this and grew furious, "Well how about this dear," She said sweetly, "Much like _my _son, I too have a labyrinth in my land. If you can reach my palace, then," she smiled sweetly and cruelly, "Then you can marry my son." Both Sarah and Jareth started in surprise.

"Mother you cannot simply command something like that," Jareth said furiously.

The Queen laughed, a cold cruel sound, "Oh but it is done," suddenly they were in a dark forest at dawn. They were stood before an enormous silver door that stretched past the heavens.

"Mother no you-,"

"Do I have a time limit," Sarah said, her voice filled with determination. Jareth looked at her in surprise. He walked to her and clutched her shoulders as if in fear and worry, "Sarah no, you do not understand what you agree too," he said worry under his tone.

Sarah leaned forward and graced his cheek with a soft kiss, "Don't worry your majesty I can hold my own," she smiled at his utterly shocked face. His face softened and he smiled, "This is true," He clutched her chin and kissed her softly on the forehead, "Come back to me."

"That is enough," The Queen screeched, suddenly Jareth was gone. Sarah turned in determination, "Why only four days?" She asked curiously.

The Queen smiled cruelly and sent shivers down Sarah's spine, " That is how long it takes a human to die of thirst is it not," she said and laughed icily. Sarah backed away and suddenly the Queen was directly in front of her only inches from her face, "And you should only hope that is the way you die for if you complete the Labyrinth, you will only wish you had died in it."


End file.
